1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of controlling an output format in accordance with the type of a video signal output from a component output terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television broadcasts have been digitized and the resolution of the broadcasts has been increased. Accordingly, the use of television receivers (hereinafter simply referred to as “TVs”) that receive and output a signal in a high-definition format, such as 1125i and 750p, has become widespread (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-338993).
In the output format of 1125i, the number of scanning lines (resolution), the number of effective scanning lines, and a scanning method of an output video signal are 1125, 1080, and an interlace method, respectively. In the output format of 750p, the number of effective scanning lines, and a scanning method of an output video signal are 750, 720, and a progressive method, respectively.
In addition, some recent computers (personal computers) incorporate a television tuner. Users can use the computer as a TV. The users can also use the computer as a recording and playback apparatus by recording TV programs received by the television tuner in a hard disk or a digital versatile disc (DVD).
Furthermore, the users can connect the computer to a digital still camera or a digital video camera (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “digital camera”) to edit an image captured by the digital camera and record it. The number of pixels in the image captured by a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) of a digital camera has increased as the technology has advanced. That is, the resolution of the image (video signal) captured by digital cameras has also increased.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a video signal output terminal of the computer can output a video signal input or recorded in a high-resolution format without degrading the resolution. That is, it is desirable that the video signal output terminal of the computer can output a signal of a high-definition format.
If a component output terminal capable of outputting a signal of a high-definition format is provided to the computer, the computer can output a video signal of content of the high-definition format recorded on a hard disk or a DVD without degrading the high-definition format.